¿dulces?
by wind egg
Summary: un pequeño one shot de KxF el primero de mi vida para ser franca, por favor entren y lean.


¿Dulces?

El chico de cabello negro azabache estaba sentado en la barra de aquel café esperando un seguramente delicioso desayuno por parte del rubio, desde luego jamás iba a admitir algo como eso. Del otro lado de la barra un apuesto joven de bellos ojos azules y piel tan pálida como el harina que había usado en sus panqueques, terminaba de preparar un poco de té para ambos.

-¿azúcar? Kurorin~- pregunto el apuesto mago tomando entre sus manos la azucarera y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su compañero esperando una respuesta.

-no quiero azúcar, y no me llames kurorin ¬¬- respondió extremadamente calmado el ninja. Quizá porque era algo temprano para empezar a pelar, o porque sakura y syaoran aun seguían dormidos como para hacerlo.

-¿ni una?- se sorprendió un poco.

-no- no cambio su actitud.

-vaya..- suspiro el mago resignado. Se giró hacia el ninja y le entrego una bandeja con su desayuno, la cual contenía dos panqueques recién horneados, un poco de jalea de fresa, algo de miel, un poco de crema fresca y una taza de té con cubiertos y una servilleta, todo artísticamente ordenado.

Después el rubio empezó a preparar otra taza de té para acompañar su desayuno y a el moreno con el. Se sentó frente al ninja de cabellera azabache del otro lato de la barra y despreocupadamente vertía una y otra y otra cucharada de azúcar a su taza de té. El moreno le miro en silencio y algo extrañado por la cantidad excesiva de azúcar en la taza. Después puso gran cantidad de jalea a uno de sus panques dando un gran sorbo a su té, se introdujo un trozo de panque a la boca y...

-no deberías comer tanta azúcar- le dijo el ninja a el rubio, aún con calma en su voz, sacando a este de el deleite que sus papilas gustativas se estaban dando en esos momentos.

-¿ahh?- el rubio le miraba con algo de curiosidad y sin comprender muy bien lo que su compañero le decía.

-te digo que no deberías comer tanta azúcar u.ú- el ninja suspiro fastidiado y se llevó la taza de té a la boca. Era ahora cuando la calma empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¿Por qué? me agrada comer dulces ^^- el rubio lo observaba con una angelical sonrisa en el rostro y un tenedor en la mano.

-pues porque si sigues comiendo tanta azúcar enfermaras y cuanto tengas mayor edad no podrás probar ni una sola pizca de ella, nunca mas- esa respuesta dejó helado a el rubio, ¿no comer dulces? ¡De ninguna manera! Era absurdo, el amaba las cosas dulces, era algo sin lo que no podía vivir.

kurogane solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros al ver esa inocente expresión de angustia en el mago.

-por eso deberías controlar la cantidad de dulces que comes y así no tendrás que preocuparte de nada en un futuro- el mago levanto la mirada y dirigió sus bellos ojos azules a los rubíes del ninja. El moreno se estremeció un poco al ver la cara de su compañero y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ante esa angelical mirada. Lo correcto (según el carácter del ninja) habría sido desviar su vista y seguir igual de indiferente que siempre, pero no pudo, no podía apartar sus ojos de los zafiros del rubio, esa mirada, esa mirada que siempre ocultaba algo, esa mirada que competía con el brillo del sol, esa mirada cautivadora y que le despojaba de sus sentidos, esa mirada que le gustaba y necesitaba ver , esa mirada lo tenia embelesado, y antes de darse cuenta, el moreno se acercaba lentamente a el rostro del mago, con una de sus manos tomo su barbilla para acercarla a su rostro y posar sus labios en los de su compañero brindándole un tierno y cálido beso, un beso que no tardo mucho en ser correspondido, un beso que les transmitía a la perfección lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y asi ambos se fundieron en aquel beso tierno e inocente que no duro mas de lo que habrían deseado por la falta de aire a ambos. El apuesto mago nuevamente dirigió su mirada a el moreno, quien retomaba su asiento al otro lado de la barra.

-creí.. que debía evitar las cosas dulces- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un poco sonrojado, mirando atentamente la expresión satisfecha y al mismo tiempo seria de kurogane.

-yo nunca dije que las evitaras- el moreno sonrió de medio lado- además este tipo de cosas dulces no te hacen daño alguno- el ninja ensancho mas su sonrisa con algo de malicia en ella.

Fye simplemente sonrio mas ampliamente ante el comentario, kurogane se dedico a observarlo durante unos segundos y ambos se concentraron nuevamente en el desayuno.

_________________________*

Bueno pues aqui el primer one shot que publico en mi vida xD es solo para saber que opinas otras personas sobre mis pequeñas historias espero que les guste ^^ y quiza algunos comentarios porfavor . haha me despido.

ja ne~


End file.
